1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for uniformly distributing tube sections continuously supplied by a first conveyor in a longitudinal direction to conveying lines which adjoin said first conveyor, convey at right-angles thereto and lead to processing stations. Preferably, the tube sections are conveyed to sewing lines for applying base stitching to the tube sections. The apparatus comprises a connecting conveyor leading to the first conveying line and an intermediate conveyor bridging the first intersection, which are connectible to the main conveyor by a deflector in the order of the distribution of the tube sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for making tube sections produce many more tube sections than can be processed by one apparatus for providing the tube sections with bases or base stitching. For this reason, one machine making tube sections is followed by a plurality of production lines for finishing the sacks. This gives rise to the problem of fully automatically and uniformly distributing the tube sections to the production lines.
In an apparatus of this kind known from DE-OS No. 23 07 728, distribution of the tube sections from the first conveyor to the individual production lines is effected in that the connecting conveyor connected to the main conveyor by a deflector alternately drops one workpiece into a trap box associated with each intersection and equipped with means for opening the base of the box. The workpiece drops from the trap box into a subposed table from which it is pushed by a slide into the inlet gap of the conveyor leading to each processing station. The intersection of the known apparatus not only has a complicated construction but it is also possible for disruptions to occur at this position caused by an inaccurate transfer of the tube sections.
A control system is described in DE-OS No. 23 07 728 for controlling alternate movement of the deflectors associated with each of the individual production lines. The control system includes a plurality of first light barriers for sensing the gaps between successive workpieces on a main conveyor and for generating interval signals when a workpiece is sensed. One of the first light barriers is associated with each of the deflectors. A second light barrier is positioned upstream of each of the first light barriers and is designed to produce a time signal. Each of the individual production lines includes a third light barrier for sensing the readiness of its associated production line and for generating a readiness signal when the line is ready to receive a workpiece. All three signals (readiness, time, and interval) are fed to a control device associated with each of the deflectors. The control device is designed so that receipt of an interval signal, after readiness and time signals have been received, results in production of a deflection signal so that the deflector associated with the control device is moved to deflect a workpiece traveling on the main conveyor.
It is therefore the problem of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is simpler than the aforementioned apparatus and ensures trouble-free and rapid transfer of the tube sections at the intersections.